vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
E-102 Gamma
Summary E-102 Gamma is a robot created by Doctor Eggman and a member of the E-100 series robots. Originally made to destroy Sonic, Gamma spent his early existence sparring and competing against his "brothers" to become a member of the Egg Carrier's crew. After watching his companions being exiled for their failure Gamma was horrified and sent on a mission to acquire a Flicky from the imprisoned Amy Rose. When she refused to give him the bird and pointed out a contradiction in his programming Birdie made him realized he was powered by a Flicky. He then freed Amy but was called upon to dispatch of Sonic when he entered the Egg Carrier. Their ensuing battle was interrupted and stopped by Amy. As the Egg Carrier began to fall Gamma evacuated and realized at the Mystic Ruins his true purpose and that Dr. Eggman was the enemy. He began a crusade to destroy the other E-100 series robots to free the birds within them and succeeded until his final battle with E-101 Beta where Gamma was heavily damaged by his last attack. Instead of activating his auto-repair system he remembered a family of birds and self-destructed to free the Flicky powering him. The Flicky was able to reunite with its family. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: E-102 Gamma/E-102 γ Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe) Gender: Technically none, referred to with male pronouns Age: Unknown Classification: E-100 series robot Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 3), Flight, Healing, Homing Attacks, Can Self-Destruct, Lock-on system, Forcefield Creation (Of fire and electricity varieties), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his movement speed with Speed Shoes), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations |-|Optional Equipment=With Forcejewels: BFR, Barrier Creation (Can create barriers for a limited amount of time that others can't pass), Teleportation (Can teleport others to himself, teleport himself to others, swap places with an opponent, or teleport himself or others to a random location), Body Puppetry (Can force an opponent to move or use their items) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Fought Adventure Sonic and was one of Eggman's best robots at the time) Speed: Likely FTL with FTL reactions and combat speed (Matched Adventure Sonic) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Planet Class+ Durability: Planet level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: An arm cannon which can transform into a machine gun or missile launcher, a laser targeting device on his head and a jet booster. Intelligence: Initially a mindless drone of Eggman, but later gained sentience and was the first E-Series robot to do so. Weaknesses: None notable. Gallery File:IMG_4815.png|Concept Art Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Healers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 5